


I'm Not Addicted, You're Addicted

by ZabbyPerno



Series: Is It An Addiction If You Can Stop At Any Time? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationship, Marinette and Adrien are busy flirting - I mean playing video games, Only Tikki and Plagg talk, Set during Gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been with their chosen for a few months. Plagg thinks it's a good idea to continue their argument from before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Addicted, You're Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> So, one of my best friends is in the hospital, and they're my normal beta reader. I wrote this in the span of twenty minutes. Please point out any mistakes.

“Psst! Tikki!”

Tikki, from where she was hiding in Marinette’s room, jumped at the familiar voice. Now that they were not sleeping in their miraculous, it had been a while since she had heard her partner’s voice. She poked her head up. “Plagg?!”

Thankfully, Marinette and Adrien were preoccupied by Ultimate Mecha Strike III, and too busy to notice that Plagg, in all his cat like glory, had flown across the room and landed on his partner. Tikki let the force of his momentum roll them, as she clutched to him. Part of her sighed in relief. It had been too long since she had seen her partner in person.

“Marinette’s your bug?” he whispered, so their charges wouldn’t hear them.

Tikki giggled. “And Adrien is your kitten?”

It took everything the black cat had not to bust up laughing. But that would reveal Adrien and Marinette’s secret identity, and he really didn’t want to piss off Tikki. Instead, he moved onto more pressing topics. “Of course you picked the girl who lives right on top of a bakery,” Plagg sniffed, loving to pretend he was superior. “You and your addiction to sweets.”

Her antennae twitched in annoyance. “Like you’re one to talk!” she whispered, crossing her arms. “You chose the richest boy in all of Paris to buy you camembert! Talk about an addiction!”

“Sugar is more addicting than cheese.” Plagg tilted his head down and licked his chest in the manner that all cats did when they refused to listen.

She buzzed with annoyance. Why did he aggravate her so? “Cheese is literally as addictive as opium!”

Plagg paused. “Wait, the stuff that our chosen discovered helped with the pain like thousands of cycles ago? Found it when your chosen ate a poppy flower and got high? Who were they again?”

Tikki let that one slide. She knew he remembered their chosens just as well as she did. But the Miraculous of Destruction had to have a coping mechanism. “Yup!” Her entire body language read  _ suck it! _

He hissed at her, tail lashing furiously. He turned to let his tail whip her arms a few times before curling up on the bed. “Yeah, well, after my kit when to sleep last night, I did some searching. Sugar is just as addictive as heroin! And that’s a drug too.”

Their conversation was halted by Adrien’s comment about a snack not hurting anything. Plagg rubbed his head against Tikki’s, purring so that she could feel it, and zoomed into Adrien’s pocket.

Even if they did argue over cheese and sugar, Tikki knew she wouldn’t give her partner up for anything.


End file.
